


July - Come Back Home, and Soon

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Gen, LGBTQ Characters, No romo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Summer break means quiet days at The Shatterdome and the same old conversations with family.AroWriMo submission info:-Category:Subverting romantic tropes-Prompt:Week 4 - Belonging and comfort-Genre:Slice of life
Series: More Than Friends (AroWriMo 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619677
Kudos: 6





	1. Yancy

Patriotic red, white, and blue clashed with the magenta and cyan Godzilla mural on the wall, but hanging up Independence Day decorations was the only way Yancy was staying busy. Ever since finals ended in May, The Shatterdome had been deserted. 

Once he finished hanging up the banner inside and sticking the decorated sign outside—featuring a red, white, and blue fire-breathing beast of Tendo's imagination—he took a long look around The Shatterdome from the front entry.

Chuck and Mako's table was empty, and the hum of the coffee shop sounded odd without their banter. Even Raleigh hadn't been as chatty since his friends had left town for the summer. 

Tendo, too, seemed glum without Aleksis dropping by every weekend. Although he'd only spoken a few words to the Russian couple, Yancy missed their magnetic (albeit intimidating) presence at The Shatterdome.

"What's eating you?" Tendo called across the practically empty coffee shop.

"It's so lonely in here." Yancy stepped back behind the counter and started organizing everything in the cabinets, which were already neat and tidy. "I miss the regulars."

"Me, too. Just one more month 'til they're back." Tendo gazed at the table Aleksis and his wife Sasha had claimed in the days prior to the end of the semester. "Think we can convince them to come back sooner?"

"Hm… " Yancy stared at what had been the screening room during the school year. "I might have an idea."


	2. Tendo

"Would they really come all this way for a movie night?" Tendo asked skeptically. 

"Good point," Yancy said. "What if we said we're only doing it for them?"

"I dunno... But we could always ask if they're up for it. I'll start a group chat."

They responded quicker than Tendo expected. 

> **[SK]:** We are still in town.
> 
> **[AK]:** For now. Count us in.
> 
> **[MM]:** Sounds like fun! Chuck, need a ride?
> 
> **[CH]:** I was just about to ask if we could carpool. Count me in, too.

Tendo glanced up as the door bells jingled, but it was just Raleigh, coming back with three greasy bags from Chau's. He was staring at his phone and grinning; the kid's smile was infectious.

> **[TC]:** Awesome. We'll see you Friday.


	3. Raleigh

Raleigh's mind often wandered when the coffee shop was quiet. One thought on a rainy afternoon made him pause while mopping the stained kitchen floor.

If Mako and Chuck were willing to drive an hour just for a movie marathon, would they want to make the trip to hang out with him?

He doesn't hesitate to ask. 

> **[MM]:** Absolutely. What did you have in mind?
> 
> **[RB]:** Dinner and a movie? 
> 
> **[MM]:** Perfect. I can't do next week - my family is going to Tokyo. But any other weekend I'm free.
> 
> **[CH]:** I'm in, once Dad and I get back from Sydney on the 20th.
> 
> **[RB]:** So the 25th? 
> 
> **[MM]:** Works for me. 
> 
> **[CH]:** Same here.

Raleigh sent the movie list for their local theater.

> **[RB]:** You know, we can also meet halfway so you don't have to drive two hours.
> 
> **[CH]:** Lucky I know a good place. It's got reclining seats, awesome burgers, and booze. 
> 
> **[RB]:** I doubt those burgers beat Chau's, but you had me at reclining seats. Let's do it.
> 
> **[MM]:** Guess I'm driving us again.
> 
> **[CH]:** You're the best, Mako. ;)
> 
> **[MM]:** Yeah, yeah. You owe me twice.
> 
> **[CH]:** Can we just make it once? You subjected me your playlist, after all.
> 
> **[MM]:** My J-pop is much better than whatever noise you call music. Besides, that's what you get for bumming a ride. ;) 
> 
> **[RB]:** Well, you two have fun with this. I have to get back to work. See you on the 25th!


	4. Mako

She'd gone months without seeing her dad and brother, so Mako spent whatever free time she had joining them for morning runs or helping them grill out or playing board games on rainy days. At least for the first half of summer break.

By the end of July, she was bored.

Aside from going to the movie night at The Shatterdome and watching a forgettable action movie flick with Raleigh and Chuck, she hadn't spent time with anyone else. She glanced out her window. The Hansens' house was a few dozen meters away, and yet Mako hadn't gone next door to see what Chuck was up to.

Then again, he hadn't done the same.

That conversation about making up for lost time comes to mind, and she realized they hadn't actually finished it. Was it too late now? Summer was almost over, and they'd be back at school in a few short weeks. Besides, maybe he was busy hanging out with his own friends.

 _Just text him_ , she tells herself. So she does.


	5. Chuck

A loud buzzing from his nightstand ripped Chuck out of dreamland. The soft pattering of rain on the roof helped ease him back to reality, but he still wasn't prepared for the blinding light from his phone screen.

> **[MM]:** Was it always this boring back home?

Chuck grinned lazily and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes. 

> **[CH]:** I thought you liked being home.
> 
> **[MM]:** I do, but I can't walk down the street when I want to see my friends.
> 
> **[CH]:** … I live next door, Mako.
> 
> **[MM]:** I know. I'm not talking about you specifically - you know what I mean. Want to go somewhere?
> 
> **[CH]:** Guess this means I'm driving.

He could almost see her smirk, he knew her so well.

> **[MM]:** I mean, you do owe me. But yes.
> 
> **[CH]:** Cool. I'll swing by in 10 minutes. We can figure out where we wanna go once we start driving.


	6. Aleksis

They'd made excuses for long enough.

The semester had ended a month before, and Sasha had quit all the frustrating part-time jobs she'd collected just to eat up time. Missed phone calls from her mother were clogging up Sasha's recent calls list. They both knew she had to pick up the phone eventually.

Like clockwork, Sasha's phone buzzed during breakfast. Aleksis could tell by her knitted brow that she was trying to ignore it, and ignore that uncomfortable conversation with her mother for as long as possible. He couldn't blame her.

" _Should we…?_ "

" _Yes_ ," he said reluctantly.

A week later, they were sitting at the dinner table surrounded by Sasha's immediate family. They'd received a warm welcome home, filled with handshakes and slaps on the back and kisses on the cheek. But every now and then, Aleksis would catch his wife's eye.

Was this really home anymore?


	7. Sasha

This was exactly why she'd procrastinated coming home. Yet another home-cooked meal had turned bitter with her mother's nagging. Only this time, Sasha wasn't content to endure her words in silence.

She couldn't hear her words behind the blood rushing in her ears, but did hear her mother's angry words as they followed her outside. The cool summer breeze sent goosebumps up her arms, and she shivered in the twilight.

A few minutes later, the screen door clacked behind her. Heavy footsteps trudged down the creaky wooden steps.

Silence filled the space between her and Aleksis.

She answered his unspoken question. " _She should be the one apologizing._ "

" _Maybe_ ," he said eventually. " _But we are guests under her roof._ "

 _Guests_. Sasha smirked. Not family, not kin. Mere visitors with familial ties. 

It didn't perfectly define their new normal, but it was a start.

" _Fine. But once I do, can we go home?_ "

A brightness in his stoic expression held the answer she needed. A few days later, with apologies half-bandaging wounds new and old, they stepped into their small apartment a few blocks from the university.

They were home.


End file.
